Play That Track, Vinyl Scratch
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: The music was pumping, drinks were floating, and Vinyl was spinning a fierce new remix. Matt danced his way through the heavy crowds, glow stick strings wrapped around his hands and making a nimbus of green, orange, purple light. This was the kind of shit he lived for. Raves, DN, and a humanized DJ Pon3! Some mild VinylxMatt


_I have not a thing to say about this, except for that this was written after seeing this beautiful fucking piece of work submitted to my DA group, Matt Lovers Anonymous (check us out if you haven't yet!): __ gallery/#/d58c0ws__ I completely agree with Mineko. Vinyl and Matt would totally be goggle bros. I also told her that I could definitely see Vinyl scratching out a few jams in her booth, while Matt raves with glow sticks and whatnot. 'Cause he would. At least mine would! XD _

_So yeah. Some awesome DNxMLP madness for you all. If you dislike, then get the fuck off this page! I'm a Brony AND a Death Nerd, so eventually this would've been done. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. _

Music of inspiration:

watch?v=pDok9h5oK9s&feature=related

watch?v=7_5QNXskDdc&feature=related

_Ps. My mental image of a humanized DJ Pon3/Vinyl Scratch features a lot of neon colors…especially neon green. Why? Because when I was in high school, I was in marching band. We played the song Palladio, while wearing bright florescent green and blue uniforms. So now I can't picture DJ Pon3 without some neon green on her XD her headphones, tank top, the laces of her converse._

**Disclaimer: Death Note and My Little Pony are NOT my property. Got it? I'm just borrowing a few of their characters to make one of my demented fanfics, which you all will hopefully enjoy. If you don't…eh, no skin off my nose! XD**

He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Vinyl Scratch. Just Vinyl, if you were one of her bros and part of the inner circle. Matt had been one of said bros for a few good years now, ever since he started hitting up the underground raves and met a certain blue haired chick with a grin that showed just how much fun she was having, spinning those tracks for the glow stick wearing hoards. Even now, years later, that enthusiasm was still evident on her face, in the sparkle of her maroon eyes behind the rocking purple shades she always donned. They'd bonded over their mutual love of lenses and the rave scene, and now Vinyl dropped a 411 whenever she was planning on taking a gig. Matt always made sure to show up. Music, gyrating bodies, some alcohol and drugs. Sometimes people brought their consoles along too, which made it a literal gamer's paradise. Hence why Matt always came. He could rave until he was ready to drop, and then go chill in front of a TV, pounding away at a controller and fighting against killer mushrooms.

For now though, he was good to go. The music was pumping, drinks were floating, and Vinyl was spinning a fierce new remix. Matt recognized it, thanks to his rather-ahh-unique upbringing. Palladio. Wasn't really his speed, but the techno gave it a nice edge that he found fairly easy to move to. Apparently Vinyl thought the same. She was up there, soundboards glowing and speakers thrumming. A big bring was on her face, and she tossed him a look, the light flashing off her violet sunglasses. Matt loved those things. Every once in a while he talked her into switching lenses with him, just for lols. He thought he looked pretty cool in the shades, and Vinyl was a babe in his goggles. They went pretty fucking well with her torn up skinny's and slashed up fishnet shirt too, though the latter was falling off her shoulders and baring a neon green tank top strap, and the winding ink of her scales.

Matt peered closer, winding through the throngs. Under the flashing lights and tint of Vinyl's sunglasses, the tattoo looked like it was moving, notes writhing up her arm as she spun the records and blasted raging techno over the speakers, making the whole floor shake and throb with a pulsating beat. Or maybe that was the caffeine and sugar fucking with him. Whatever. He couldn't ignore it if he tried, and the beat overtook him, his belts clinking and boots thudding as he danced his way through the heavy crowds, glow stick strings wrapped around his hands and making a nimbus of green, orange, purple light. This was the kind of shit Matt lived for. Hyped up on Monster, Noss, some Jagerbombs to help smooth things along, he was feeling pretty damn good. His veins jumped and buzzed each time a new note soared through his ears, and the whole room was aglow with flashing lights and the wave of glow stick necklaces, belt chains, rings, piercings. Vinyl had a few of these, including those clip on earrings you could buy at any party store. Not his thing, but they looked pretty rad on her. The flashing yellow-orange light matched his goggles too!

"Hey! Vinyl!" Matt hollered over the music. The DJ either didn't hear, or was ignoring him. She wasn't an ass like Mello, but she had a snarky streak as big as his own, so the latter was pretty likely. He wasn't going to be deterred though. Ducking under some chick's arm and sliding against the length of her body, he pushed his way to the dais and tried yelling at the girl again. "Oi! Hot chick in the shades! Fucking look down here already! Don't make me come up there and dethrone you!"

That got a response. "Like you could! I'd just hold these babies captive!" Vinyl yelled back, holding the muffs of her headphones tight over her ears with one hand and tapping the bridge of silver painted goggle frames. HIS shades. They slipped low at the touch, revealing a dark magenta eye watching him. Her gaze was made smoky with eyeliner and glitzy blue-black shadow. There was a pop of green under her waterline, a few shades lighter than Matt's Midori colored irises. Fucking electric. It actually matched her tank, and the studded belt wrapped around her waist, decorative chains hanging against her legs and clinking as she palmed a turntable, dials fading between pink and blue and making her lips change colors too. They held no artificial covering otherwise, though they were dewy from the half dozen Monsters she'd downed. Matt could see the empty cans around her feet. He was pretty impressed that she hadn't tripped over them. Heh, scratch that. He was impressed that she could avoid that, AND watch him while she did her stuff. She never even faltered. Not a pro like her. Vinyl could hold her own with the best of them, he was sure. The DJ had some nice moves on the dance floor too, when you could get her away from her station and make her join in anyway. Didn't happen too often. But when it did….

Carmine and Harlequin vanished behind his lenses, and Vinyl gave him a playful smile as the song faded away, leaving a throng of users and dancers gaping at the stage. Nothing took its place, and the same remained true after several more seconds. It took a bit for recognition to sink in, and then the cries started. A few Red Bull cans were even tossed at the DJ.

"Boo!"

"Turn the jams back up!"

He heard several obscenities thrown out too, and had it been anyone else, Matt probably would've given a few of his own. Nobody liked being cut off from their drug. And at a rave, the music was everyone's crack, heroin, X and LSD. With some of them thrown in too, of course. One cannot replace the other. "What're you doing," he muttered under his breath, giving Vinyl a wary look. "You shouldn't fuck with a raver crowd. They could eat you alive. Put the music back on before somebody gets hurt."

Vinyl ignored him, save for offering a small wink as she pushed his goggles back into place, lips spread in a big, toothy grin. "What's the matter? You all want something?" Leaning over one of the tables that held her DJ equipment, she popped her headphones off and let them dangle around her neck, a pink and black painted fingernail tapping the apple colored plastic. "Funny. I wasn't hearing anything. I thought this was a rave, not some debutante ball!" Vinyl laid her other hand on the volume controls, ready and waiting. "Come on guys! Give me something to go on here."

Matt and the others shared some confused glances. But he wasn't a genius for nothing, and he finally figured it out after a bit, his own smile taking over. "Vinyl Scratch is right," he called, giving the DJ a big thumb's up. "This is a sorry excuse for a rave! We can bring it much harder." He grabbed a fresh bunch of glow sticks from the pocket of his official 'rave' jeans, a pair that had been torn and sewn up again so many times he'd lost count, and the knees stained with glow paint . The hems probably were too, but he had those tucked into his motocross boots. "You guys ready to party?" Matt snapped the glow sticks alive and wrapped the strings around his hands, Vinyl's sunglasses glinting in the currently blue hued light. He looked ready to bring it, and that's exactly what he had planned. He was high on energy drinks and cigarettes, and still had plenty of energy to burn off before the night was over. Not like he was needed anywhere important.

"Let's party!"

Someone in the crowd shouted, and everyone erupted into cheers, cans of Red Bull thrust into the air, arms shining with glow stick bracelets and glow in the dark paint. Their enthusiasm was palpable. Adding a shout of his own, Matt pumped his fist and smirked up at the DJ who was watching them with an amused grin. She had her hands poised over the equipment, ready to jam at a moment's notice. "You big tease," he flipped her off for good measure, tugging down her shades enough to reveal two irises of stark peridot green. "You sure know how to get your point across."

Vinyl only grinned, tugging her headphones back into place. His goggles were adjusted too, hiding any hint of her gaze from view. Matt sniggered; her own way of teasing him. Well fuck that. He planted a hand on the stage and hauled himself up, the chains on his belt rattling and stripes turned blue and purple under the flashing lights. Vinyl glanced his way, but made no move to shove him back down into the crowd. Why would she? They were bros. "Alright guys! Lets make some noise! We came here to party, right?" They shouted and hollered their yes's, and Matt's smile turned playful. Entertained. "Damn straight! We need some tunes then." He turned to the blue haired woman and they shared a grin, maroon and apple clashing and sparring. "You heard the people. Give 'em what they want."

A short pause, Vinyl's fingertips grazing luminescent controls, and then Matt yelled in a voice that rang throughout the glowing room, "Play that track, Vinyl Scratch!"

She needed no other prodding. Her fingers slammed down, and music poured out of the speakers, upbeat and just the kind of thing he wanted to hear. So did everyone else. There was hardly a second of peace before the entire group of people started dancing and swinging their glow sticks around, bodies morphing into an endlessly writhing mass of pink, green, yellow and blue florescent paint. Matt watched them from his perch and cheered, snatching up a can of Monster from one of the dancer's hands and downing it in one gulp. They-he didn't care, even blowing Matt a kiss before wandering off into the throng, legs and arms clad in furry warmers and skin glistening with sweat. He couldn't lie, the guy was pretty hot. But behind him there was somebody a whole lot more attractive…he glanced at Vinyl, who turned up the volume and then took her headphones off again, leveling a cool smile at the redhead. "You save any for me?" She snatched up the Monster before he could respond, tilting it over her open mouth. Only a few drops came out, and she tossed it away with a sigh, though her smile never faded. "That sucks. I could use a few more of those."

"Sorry. I've got some Five Hour Energy shots. You want one of those?" Digging into his pocket, he pulled one of the palm sized bottles out and tossed it to her over the table and its plethora of equipment. "Made sure to bring a good stash along with me this time. I near crashed at the last rave."

"I remember. You were falling asleep on me!" Vinyl tossed back the energy shot like it was water, throwing the empty bottle at his head. "Try not to do that again, ok? It's kinda hard to DJ with a deadweight leaning all up against me." She clapped him on the shoulder, her face immediately contorting with a laugh and mocking grimace. "Eww. You're all sweaty! Geez Matt. You really have been partying hard. I think you're sweating out everything you've been drinking."

"I still feel pretty good, so I doubt it," he laughed and shook her hand off. They had to shout over the music to be heard, but that was ok. He was pretty used to the noise. There was that nifty ability to read lips coming into play too, but he wasn't one to up-play his, uh, 'special' abilities. Nobody knew about his Wammy past, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Oi. You gonna give my goggles back anytime soon? Seeing the world in purple and pink is pretty cool, but I'm starting to miss the tint of gold."

Dropping her headphones onto the table, Vinyl grinned and hooked a thumb under the eyewear's elastic strap, drawing them up and over her head. A cloud of spiked, hair sprayed and multi-shaded blue floated around her head, tendrils brushing her cheekbones and candy colored lips. "One of these days you're gonna want to trade, and I won't give them back." She dangled them over his head. Quite a feat, considering she had to stretch to do it. He was a few good inches taller, and Vinyl didn't have a lot of extra height to be added, what with her neon pink converse.

Matt snorted. "You couldn't pull them off like I do." He snatched the goggles up, fixing them in place atop his messy hair. Then he handed Vinyl her shades, almost sad to see her oddly colored eyes vanish behind the dark tint. But the sunglasses suited her well. They were as much a part of her as the double eighth note necklace she always wore. Matt couldn't imagine her without either. "That's better. Now you look more like yourself."

"I didn't before?" Pouting at him, Vinyl mimicked and pushed the shades up into her hair. He couldn't complain. She had a pretty eye color, and it was nice to look at. "Way to be a jerk Matt."

"It's not being a jerk if I'm telling the truth." He wet his thumb and drew it down her cheek. "Your eyeshadow's not fairing very well, Vinyl. It's all smudged. Ever hear of waterproof?" His skin came away black and blue, and Matt grimaced at all the glitter. He was all for the rave scene, but he drew the line at anything having to do with fur or glitter. It looked good on others, but he preferred his good ole stripes and jeans. "Aw dammit…that's gonna get everywhere."

Vinyl snickered, rubbing off some more of the shadow and smearing it down his cheek. "Spread it around. Before long, we'll have this whole place looking like a Christmas tree on crack."

He tried to wipe it off, and successfully managed to get it all down his face, over his fingers. "Tch. Guess there's some truth to that glitter-Herpes thing." Giving the woman a dirty look when she laughed, Matt grumbled, giving up. He was stuck looking like a RHPS reject until he could get back to his place and shower. And that wouldn't be for a few good hours, so long as Vinyl kept up the tracks and the energy drinks held out. "Whatever." He snapped her tank top strap, jumping down off the stage and nearly getting pulled back into the crowds. Luckily he managed to grab the edge and keep himself from being swallowed up. "I'm gonna dance some more. You want me to bring you anything back to drink? Maybe something to snack on?" They were lucky to be at a venue that sold drinks and food, though they were mostly snack items. Chips, pizza, nachos, and a bunch of sugary soft drinks that had Matt's throat quivering. Maybe he'd grab a few of those before dancing…

In the process of pulling her headphones back on, she paused and looked at him, thinking it over. "…..yeah. I do."

"Cool. What do you want? My treat." Matt waited for her answer, a bit stumped when she just curled a finger, the neon nail glittering with a few stray sparkles. "Whut?" She did it again, and he frowned, climbing back up onto the stage and leaning in. Maybe she just didn't want to shout it over the speakers? The techno was still blasting pretty loud; lip reading or not, he probably wouldn't be able to understand her. And Vinyl could be pretty picky about her snack items. He remembered grabbing her a pack of Monsters during a rave last fall, and she whacked at him all 'cause he got the wrong flavor. Not that he minded too much. What was bad about getting hit by a babe who could DJ like a boss? He found it sexy. "What do you want? They've got Noss, Red Bull, a bunch of different types of Monsters, some-WHOA!"

Warm lips crashed against his own, soft and tasting bittersweet. Matt gaped at the woman across from him, feeling her mouth move across his and give the faintest flicker of tongue before her lips were at his ear, a soft laugh blown onto the sensitive flesh.


End file.
